


The Voicemail

by Kellikat93



Series: Lukanette Tidbits [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Mourning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: No matter how many times Luka called, Marinette would just leave him to her voicemail.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Tidbits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	The Voicemail

**_**Ring…** _ **

**__ **

**_**Ring…** _ **

**__ **

**_**Ring…** _ **

“Hi! You’ve reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I’m so sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now. But Please leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Luka hung up his phone before hearing the voicemail tone. It’s been over two weeks and Marinette still hasn’t picked up her phone. He was becoming anxious the more he tried to call her.

He sighed and set the phone next to him on the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Maybe he’ll try again after a nap.

The young guitarist dialed Marinette’s phone number again and anxiously waited for her to pick up.

**_**Ring…** _ **

**__ **

**_**Ring.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Ring…** _ **

“Hi!”

Luka lit up in relief and joy when he heard her pick up. But before he could reply, his heart sank.

“You’ve reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I’m so sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now. But please leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

This happens every time. Her voicemail greeting always gave him a sliver of hope before it come crashing down. Luka sighs and hang up. Feeling the frustration grow inside him, he lets out a shout before throwing his phone onto the bed.

“Why won’t you pick up the phone, Marinette?” Luka grits his teeth.

Luka continues to call her phone and each time he’s greeted with the same voicemail message. This time he leaves a message.

“Hi! You’ve reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I’m so sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now. But please leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

**_**Beep** _ **

“Hey Marinette. I’m sorry for calling so much. I just miss you and wanted to hear your voice again. I love you.” Luka hung up, his heart still heavier than a lead weight.

The next morning, he tried to call her again.

But instead he heard a different voice and a different tone.

_“We’re sorry. But the number you have reached has been disconnected. If you believe this is an error, please hang up and re-dial.”_

Luka stared at his phone in disbelief. He hung up and tried again. He received the same message. He tried over and over again until Anarka took the phone from his eldest child’s hand and held him tight.

Luka clung to his mother like she was his last lifeline. He buried his face into her shoulder and wept.

Anarka only held her son that much closer. She knew how madly in love her son was with the young designer. He had dedicated songs to her, always listened to her, always held her close. It pained the mother so much knowing her eldest child is suffering like this. All he wanted was to talk to his girlfriend. To hear her voice.

“Mom, why won’t she call me back?” Luka sobbed into his mother’s arms.

Anarka didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. She didn’t want to remind him that Marinette had died.


End file.
